Riptide
by Roseclaw
Summary: Love is like the riptide. No matter how experienced or prepared you are, it drags you in and drowns you.
1. Really

All rights and privileges to "Codename: Kids Next Door" are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tom Warburton, Cartoon Network, and all peoples associated. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

**A/N**: And there are a lot of them. This is not a happy fic. If you want a fluffy, feel-good fic, turn back now. If you don't like Lizzie, this fic may change your mind, so you don't have to turn back. She just likes monopolizing One's time. And how many of you can say that you didn't do that when you were 10? If you like Eighty Six, turn back now. I was originally going to pair her up with One, but that didn't exactly happen. If you think Three and Four are perfect for each other, so do I. However, if they are the only couple with Four involved that you like, turn back now. If you think Two and Five are perfect for each other, so do I. If you like One… I like One as well… sort of. Well, I don't hate him, but he's not exactly the most lovable character on the show.

This takes place in everyone's senior year of high school. They have not forgotten about the KND, for whatever reason you want to give. My theory is that they are all around the same age as the Delightful Children From Down the Lane (damn, that's a long name). As the DC grew, they needed an enemy that grew with them to keep them in check… Or something like that. Whatever. I shouldn't be thinking this hard about a cartoon that doesn't make sense to begin with. They are kinda the Teens Next Door, but as soon as they hit college, that all ends. They will no longer be kids but adults. There is pressure on them to defeat the DCFDTL once and for all. This leaves tempers high and hormones higher.

This fic contains slash. As in guy-on-guy action. This fic also contains dirty, underhanded manipulation. At first I thought that it was entirely unrealistic for people to do this in life, but then I turned on the TV and watched the election news. So, in honour of election year, I have created a story in which children think like politicians.

There are made up words in Wally's sentences and sometimes Kuki's as well. Yes, I do realize that Wally's favorite word is 'crud,' I also realize that he is seven years older in this fic than in canon. Speech patterns change constantly and I honestly think that Wally would be the profane one of the group, so that is why 'crud' matured into 'shite.'

Whenever Kuki speaks, replace the r with l's in the words that don't make sense. Most of the Japanese is translated. I apologize in advance for my shoddy language skills. I'm sure I've messed up tenses and the like.

Whenever Abby speaks, say it out loud if it doesn't make sense in your head.

Hell, none of this makes sense in MY head.

Second Disclaimer: I do not condone the use of the word "get" or any variant that thereof in any context other than its original meaning. AKA: "to get" is NOT synonymous with "to be."

On to the fic:

Chapter One…

"Ah fucked up, all right!" Numbuh Four snarled crossly.

"Oh really," Numbuh One drawled back.

"Do you want me to confess again!"

"No. I want to know what the bleeding Christ you were thinking."

"Ah wasn't: is that wot you want to hear? Ah wasn't. Ah was acting purely on mah gut."

"Next time, try consulting your head."

Four did not respond and refused to meet One's eyes.

"The leader is only as good as his team. If the team is not together, the leader is blamed, and a dysfunctional leader is dismissed. I won't have you cost me the rest of my team. This is your first and final warning: mess up that badly again and you're gone."

"If Ah were to leave, the dynamics of our team would be thrown. Who would you blame then? Without your superhero?"

"Numbuh Four, you are not a superhero. Superhero's don't mess up, they prance around in tights. You, however, do mess up and don't prance around in tights. Now, if you're done being obtuse, you may leave."

"Fine," Four growled under his breath, stalking out of One's room.

"And don't sl – " Four slammed the door behind him. "Slam the door," One concluded weakly.

- - -

Normally, when Four messed up and One ridiculed him, he retreated to his room to beat upon his punching bag. Four would emerge later that night, usually after the rest of them had gone to sleep, a lot calmer than when he had stormed away.

One waited until everyone had gone to sleep before slipping into Four's room to apologize, finding it disturbingly empty.

Without even thinking, One pulled the alarm.

Three groggy operatives later, One briefed them on the situation. "We are down a man," he began.

Three raised her hand.

"Three?" One asked resignedly.

"Who is dat, Numbuh One?"

"What do you mean?" He eyed her suspiciously over his glasses.

"Aren't we all here?"

"No, Four is missing," he crossed his arms.

"Oh, him," she smiled. "He left."

"What?"

"He left," she repeated.

"Is dat all?" Five asked skeptically. "'Cause Numbuh Five has an exam tomorrow and duh'n't have time ta deal wid lover's tiffs."

"Yes, yes, go on, Five. You as well, Two," One waved a hand distractedly in dismissal.

Two gave him a funny look before heading off with Five.

"Now, Numbuh Three, what did Numbuh Four say to you?"

"Somet'ing about…." She trailed off uncertainly. One looked at her expectantly. "Oh yeah, somet'ing about being out of fig jam and then he said somet'ing about a boggy. No wait, bodgy. Why would he want fig jam, Numbuh One?" Four was now 17, and had adopted the American way of speaking, but whenever he was angry or upset, he slipped back into his native slang. Unfortunately, One had no idea what those particular words meant, if Three had pronounced them correctly: it was very late and he had woken them up.

"Is that all he told you?" One pressed.

"I t'ink so."

"Thank you, Three. You may go back to sleep now."

"Okey-dokey!" She ran off down the hallway.

"This is worse than I anticipated. Bugger."

- - -

Four stood on the front stoop. He hesitated, then pressed the doorbell. A moment later, a light turned on, shortly followed by the front door swinging open.

"Wally?"

"Mum."

----

transmission interruption…

----

If you like tell me so and I shall continue, if you don't like tell me why so that I can fix it.

This fic is dedicated to all who've forgotten high school as soon as they escaped.


	2. Interesting

All rights and privileges to "Codename: Kids Next Door" are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tom Warburton, Cartoon Network, and all peoples associated. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh…

A/N: Regarding Kuki: I am very, very sensitive to any accent, especially my own (be glad I don't write in it). I found Kuki's accent particularly strong during the episode where Wally goes to the all girl's boarding school: when her speech pattern was compared to that of her granddaughter. However if people feel that it is inappropriate for her to have such a strong accent, I apologize and have corrected her speech patterns. Regarding the fic: I've already written about 4 or 5 chapters and there will probably be about 10 or so. The fic is entirely outlined so I will actually be finishing this fic. As for cannon accuracy: I started writing this fic last summer and I haven't watched tv since, so make whatever deduction you please.

Connection reestablished…

Chapter Two…

Four hadn't been home in over three years. Even when he was with the Kids Next Door he was home once in a while for a nice home cooked meal and a normal bed to sleep in. Since then he had renounced his parents after they had undergone a vicious divorce. His father had moved back to Australia with his younger brother, while his mother had stayed. He had stayed behind not because of his mother but because of his obligations to, at the time, Kids Next Door. Not only did his obligations keep him, but his friends. He doubted he could make new friends even if he tried: he was too intense at times. That was one of the reasons why he feared starting college, but that is another story.

Since the divorce, he lived permanently at the tree house, supporting himself financially while his friends supported him emotionally. Three stuck by his side constantly for over a year of pure hell. Trying to establish oneself is not an easy task, but Three was there for him. Always. They had even tried to take their relationship to a higher level of intimacy, but after Four had fumblingly taken her virginity along with his own they had decided to stay on the lower levels of friendship. She was a great girl, just not for him.

Instead of consulting her with the matter of his argument with One, Three had decided that he should talk to his mother. Which was what brought him home.

The house itself had not changed much in the time he'd been away. It made his mind itch and his heart lurch to find everything in his life had changed, but the wallpaper was still the same.

His mother offered him a mug of hot cocoa, which he took with a shy smile of gratitude.

"Are you alright, Wally?" she asked, shattering the pregnant silence that hung between them.

Four sighed, staring into his cocoa. He had no idea how to go about explaining such a complex relationship as the one he had with his teammates.

"You don't have to say anything," she said softly. "Although I hope that you are not in trouble with the law."

He shook his head slowly, still hypnotized by the cocoa.

"Your room is exactly how you left it," she said, trying to nudge her son into conversation. It didn't matter what about, just anything to break his melancholic mood.

"Of course by now you've outgrown your clothing and wall decorations." She looked at Four. He didn't acknowledge a word she said. She doubted that he had even heard her.

The silence weighed down on her, but Four seemed to ignore it. Something terrible must have happened for her son to not only return home, countering the vow he had made years ago, but to be completely silent as well. It troubled her. She wanted to protect him, but she didn't know from what. Deep down she feared that he was running from himself, a problem that she could not protect him from.

Half an hour after the awkward silence had begun, Four was asleep. His mother eased the still full mug of now cold cocoa from his hand and draped a blanket over him. Maybe he would be more open in the morning.

- - -

One hated to admit it, but Four was right: they had become so accustomed to working together as a team that they had grown reliant on each other. Four not being there left the team uncoordinated at best.

A mission had come up not ten minutes after Four had silently slipped off. They had won, barely, but they didn't escape with their pride.

One sat alone in his dark room, nursing his wounded pride.

The light turned on and he threw a hand over his abused eyes.

"I swear dude, you are definitely getting weirder."

One scoffed at Two's accusation, quickly putting on his sunglasses.

"Hoagie," Five said sternly. She turned to One. "Nigel, there somet'in' ya need ta tell us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Five," One said in that uppity tone of his. "Don't you have an exam tomorrow?"

"Mission shot dat ta hell, don' you t'ink?" She crossed her arms, showing no signs of leaving anytime soon.

One sighed in defeat, but said nothing.

Five sat down next to him on his bed and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"I was harsh," One admitted. "I told him to leave… I didn't think that he would take me literally."

"You know Wally, he blows everything out of proportion," Two offered. He was still standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Five nodded. "He's right, ya know. Abby t'inks that he's just coolin' off, and when he's ready, he'll come back."

"You think?" One asked.

Five shot Two a look.

"You know where he went, don't you?" One accused.

"Goin' after him is not gonna make him return. He needs to come back on his own. Which he will, Abby has no doubt of that."

Five shot Two another look.

"When he DOES return," Two picked up, "you have to promise not to yell at him for abandoning his post. And don't approach him at school."

"I suppose it was truly my fault for berating him in the first place," One considered. "I hope he doesn't lump me into the same category as his parents."

"He'd never do dat, Nigel," Five squeezed his shoulders. "He's too in… He's too loyal to ya."

"He's like a puppy," Two interrupted. "He looks up to you no matter how many times you kick him. Even during the worst times. Sometimes he just needs to lick his wounds before he comes back."

Five raised an eyebrow. "Hoagie's bit of 3 AM philosophy, no matter how… pointed, is true. Just give it time."

"What if another mission comes up?"

"Then we make due, just like last time," Two said solemnly.

"Hoagie, Abby has somet'in' she needs ta talk ta Nigel 'bout." Two nodded. "She'll meet ya in yo' room for a post-mission wind down."

Two smiled and disappeared from the doorway.

"You really have that poor boy wrapped around your finger," One said blandly. Five and Two's relationship was not the most subtle. However Two was not whipped as One had been with Lizzie. Five refused to stoop that low. It was enough to know that Two would be there for her when she needed him and even when she didn't. Just the same, Two knew that Five would be there for him whenever.

"Abby's not da only one 'round here wid a boy wrapped around her finger," Five grinned.

"If this is some crack about Lizzie, I don't appreciate it," One scowled. He had broken up with her only recently when he had walked in on her having sex on his bed with Chad, of all people. She had said the only thing she could think of at the time: 'Care to join us, Niggie?'

One was so furious that he had thrown them both out of his room and the tree house without even bothering to return their clothing. Lizzie and Chad had a difficult time explaining to their parents why they were naked. Lizzie's mother had even called Nigel and demand to know why her princess had returned home naked. Nigel had flat out told her why, and Lizzie's mother was not pleased with her daughter. She had revoked Lizzie's driver's license and put her under house arrest for the rest of high school.

He later found out that she had been brainwashed and was part of Chad's cruel plot to make One suffer. By then it was too late to take back what had been said and done. He doubted Lizzie would even forgive him enough to speak to him by the time they graduated college: she avoided him as if he were the Black Death.

Numbuhs Two through Five were more than happy to see her go, but it was still a sore spot with One.

"No, dis duh'n't have ta do with her," Five patted his back lightly. "It has ta do wid Wally."

"Numbuh Four?" One asked in mild shock.

"No, Wally."

"Sarcasm dully noted," One drawled. "Look, if this has to do with Numbuh Three, I really don't want to hear about their little trysts."

"It duh'n't."

"And if this is supposed to make me feel better about the gaping hole in my team, I fail to see the point."

"Damn, yo' grouchy when ya don' sleep."

"The point, Numbuh Five?" One gritted impatiently.

"You's got Fo- Wally wrapped 'round yo' finger. The kid'd bend over backwards for ya." Five spread her free arm out in front of her, indicating how far Four would go.

"He's on my team, I should expect for him to – "

"He'd even do it literally," Five whispered into his ear.

One sputtered indignantly.

"Numbuh Five! That was entirely out of line!"

"That don' make it any less true."

"And how did Three react to that information? I will not have my team thrown off by emotional… never mind."

Five smirked. "Wid Kuki all you's have ta do is ask da right questions. But watch out or she won't tell ya nothing, especially regarding her relationship wid Wally."

One was silent, digesting this new information.

Five rubbed his back. "Now, if ya don't mind, Abby's got a boy waiting fer her and an exam in five hours. Night, boss."

- - -

"How'd it go?" Two asked, pulling Five up against his now lanky body in his plane-bed.

"Abby's planted da seed," she smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"I wish you hadn't thrown me out though, I really wanted to see his face," Two whined.

"Wuh'n't dat interesting: mild shock and a bit a' sputtering." Five curled up against Two. "It'll keep 'is mind off Wally 'til da boy's cooled down enough ta come back. In the mean time, our fearless leader's gonna try cracking the Kuki code."

"Good luck to him."

"T'anks, by the way, for noticing Nigel's reaction to Wally. Abby knew it went the udder way, but not both."

"I still wish I had been there," Two pouted.

Five worried his lower lip in response. "You t'ink he'd react the same way if ya just barged in there and said 'One, you' gay'? He t'inks less of it 'cause I'm a girl. If you were to bring it up, he'd deny it all da way back ta England."

"I know, but I still need to get my kicks somewhere," Two responded hopefully.

"Dey in a li'l black box on you' desk," Five snorted.

"Don't knock the computer."

"Dat's all Abby's gonna knock t'night: she's so tired and she has an exam in da morning."

"That's it?" Two sulked.

"Yeah, dat's it. Now git ta sleep." She kissed him one last time before falling asleep against his warmth.

---

transmission interrupted…

---

Thank you to my lovely reviewers:

DyingStar, Quill in Hand, teakettle and scone, Sailor Venus, and FireHawk038.


	3. Pouf

A/N: Wow, these chapters are becoming longer and longer, aren't they? You can expect the next few to be even longer. Yay for you! For the sake of the story, assume that they have a closed campus. And – this is really **important** – the rating of this story **WILL** go up. The reason the rating will go up is for adult themes and sexual situations. Sex, in my opinion, is not an adult theme. Please, I knew all about sex by fifth grade. Obviously I was under the age of thirteen and well under seventeen. Adult themes, in my opinion are mature emotions that most children do not understand because they have yet to experience them. Things like the crippling hunger of not eating for days because of being torn between paying for a place to live or food to eat. Which is a bitch, trust me on that one.

There will, however, be no hardcore slash or sex, but there will be slash and sex nonetheless. There will be seven chapters in total. (How coincidental.) As I stated back in the first chapter, this follows the 2004 elections, so expect the events to follow the same timeline: it wasn't unexpected, it was just sorely disappointing. Those of you from Blue states and from outside the US will understand and those from Red states will despise me for making the comparison, but I need an outlet for my political frustration and this story, albeit slightly insane, is that outlet.

On a random, but prevalent side note, I've discovered the wonders of South Park slash. What that means to you, my lovely readers, is that I need to write a South Park PWP before I continue with my KND fic. Why you ask? The Son of the Devil and a little orphaned Brit made me do it… That and I just need to get it off my chest so it stops bothering me… and I have really bad ADD and can't do more than five things at once. Bummer. And how many people honestly read the Author's Notes anyways?

The next few chapters may take a while, but they shall come!

Connection reestablished…

---

Chapter Three…

---

Four awoke to the smell of bacon. He hadn't had bacon in years: he couldn't afford it. Other people in the tree house could, but because Four couldn't, they didn't want to flaunt that they could, so bacon was not purchased.

"Wally, would you like some bacon?" his mother asked, eyeing him from her vantage point in the kitchen.

He started salivating at the thought of actually eating bacon instead of just watching it being made at the restaurant he worked in.

Despite being sore from sleeping in a chair all night, he was on his feet and at his spot at the kitchen table before his mother could bat an eye. "Would Ah!"

She smiled to herself, proud that she had coaxed a sentence, no matter how short, out of her depressed son.

"Hurry up, school starts in half an hour. I'll even drive you."

The quarter pound of bacon she had cooked was gone by the time she had finished her thought.

She replaced the empty plate with a plate of toast. That too went quickly.

"Go take a shower," she told him gently. "Your clothing is where you left it, and the towels are in the closet."

Four smiled kindly at her as he made his way to his old room.

His mother smiled back at him, but as soon as he was out of sight, that smile dropped. He was no more talkative than he had been the previous night. It irked her that he wouldn't open up, but she didn't want to push the issue.

Fifteen minutes later, Four had emerged from the shower in clothing that was much too tight, but he would make due. He hoped the principal would understand his predicament and not give him a detention for violating the dress code, but he doubted it. Stupid adults. He couldn't help it if the only clothes he hadn't taken with him to the tree house was a pair of shorts that were too short on him in eighth grade, and his shirt had fit him loosely before he started boxing on the school team. Now that shirt hugged every muscle in his upper body, leaving nothing to the imagination. His soggy hair plastered to his forehead completed the 'ravish me' look.

His mother gave him an odd look for his attire, but otherwise showed no reaction to his current state.

In his haste to escape from the tree house, Four had left his books and bag. He hoped Three would have the foresight to bring them. Considering this bit of information, he determined that he was doomed. Three was a good girl, but that didn't make her any less of a spaz.

His mother dropped him off at school with the promise to pick him up as soon as it ended. Those were the only words that passed between them.

Four found Three at her locker.

"Dese are yours!" She said happily, brandishing his backpack.

He smiled at her and accepted his belongings.

Three looked him over curiously.

"Four, why are you wearing such hot clothing?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Hot?" he stammered, blushing. "Not likely. If Ah crack a fat in these Ah'm up shite creek."

"Is dat all you had?"

He nodded angrily. He was not hot. He was everything but hot, the only thing hot about his was his temper. Great, now he was going to have girls drooling about him all day. Those same girls would probably insult Three for hanging around with him. Maybe he could use Three as a shield…

"Did you talk to her?"

Four shook his head slowly, studying his feet. "Maybe later."

"Well, you should!" she informed him solidly.

"Ah will," Four said grudgingly.

"Did you find your fig jam yet?" she pried gently.

"Not yet, Kuki." Four had to smile at her. He had told her what that meant and she had found it absolutely hilarious. Now it had become their code word of sorts. "Ah'll tell you when Ah do."

"Kay!"

The warning bell rang and the two parted ways.

Four trudged to class, oblivious to everyone around him, until he ran, literally, into One. Books flew to the floor and both boys scrambled to collect their own.

With their books safe from the feet that ran rampant in the hallway, both boys stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Good God Numbuh Four, what the bloody hell are you wearing!" One had meant to apologize, but those were the only words he could force past his lips.

"Mah superhero costume," he responded sourly, before heading off to class.

One stood where Four had left him, dumbfounded. He remembered what Two had said about dogs, and the proverb about letting sleeping dogs lie popped into his head. He had just made things worse.

"Shite."

- - -

Lunch was an awkward affair. Four always sat with his friends, without exception. Even the day after he had clumsily tumbled with Three in bed, he still sat next to her at lunch. This time, however, Four could not bring himself to do it. Instead, he sat with Three and Eighty Six.

Five kept giving him incredulous looks from across the cafeteria.

"Wot's with you?" Eighty Six glowered at Four. "Although, I must admit, those cloths make you look hot."

Four narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Fannie, he doesn't like being called hot," Three told her.

"Oh," she said pensively. "But I'd think that with an ego like his – "

Three cut her off. "You can't say that! He's lost his fig jam!"

Eighty Six looked at Three skeptically then she looked at a moping Four. "Cop on, Four," Eighty Six rolled her eyes. "Why would you, of all people, loose your F.I.G.J.A.M. attitude?"

"He and One had a fallout," Three said gravely.

"Thank you, Kuki," Four muttered acidly.

"What? Wha'd I do?"

"Four, how could ya loose your F.I.G.J.A.M. attitude yet still be upset with the every same attitude that made you loose it to begin with?"

Three and Four looked at Eighty Six confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Look: Four was lectured by One, no doubt for going arseways on a mission. This undoubtedly made Four question his behavior. Seeing that his attitude was wot One was attacking, not him, Four decided that in order to appease One, the attitude would have to go. So the attitude went, but not without a fight. He left HQ with the same attitude that he thought he had destroyed. If Four had truly lost his F.I.G.J.A.M. attitude, he would have never left to begin with. He would have not wanted to prove something to One."

Three and Four just stared at her.

"Wow, Numbuh Eighty Six, how'd you t'ink of dat?" Kuki asked, awed.

"It's true, isn't it?" She gave Four a pointed look.

"How much do you know?" Four asked dangerously.

"About your attitude?" Eighty Six asked, surprised. "Wot are you going on about?"

"Wally means about his re- " Four clamped a hand over Kuki's mouth.

"Oh, you mean your arse-kissing?"

Four growled.

She took that to mean 'yes.'

"You're not very subtle, luv," she explained patronizingly. "Especially in that outfit."

"Christ!" Four shouted, jumping up, grabbing Eighty Six, and dragging her out of the cafeteria. Three followed, skipping the whole way.

Four pinned her against the wall in janitor's closet.

"See?" Eight Six asked. "You haven't lost your F.I.G.J.A.M. attitude. You've just misplaced it, thinking it was something else."

"Dat's not why Four left," Three said.

Four growled loudly.

"He left because he's questioning his sexuality," Eighty Six said in a bored tone.

Four released her in shock.

"How – but – I don't understand," he choked out.

"That doesn't surprise me," Eighty Six drawled. "If this requires some large explanation, then you can bet you owe me big."

"Wot do you want?" Four challenged.

"Numbuh One," Eighty Six smirked.

"Does that mean you want to be Numbuh One or you want to have Nigel?" Three asked.

"Nigel."

"Wot?" Four cried indignantly. "No! How does wot you just said make any sense?" Four admonished. "You gave me this psycho-analyzation, then you tell me to give up something that Ah never had to begin with and who, may Ah remind you, has a free will of his own. Christ, sheila, if it were that easy, he'd already be in mah bed!"

Three and Eighty Six stared at him in astonishment.

"Ah 'ave layahs," he explained tersely.

"Not in dat outfit!" Three giggled.

Four shot her an unimpressed look.

"Now, Fannie, wot were you sayin' about me givin' you Numbuh One?"

She gave him a sour look.

"Yay, Numbuh Four!"

Four smiled, he had one up on her.

"About your sexuality…" Eighty Six trialed off.

"We're waitin'," Five said impatiently.

Four whirled around. "Abby?"

"I's cool, Wally, Abby's got yo' back. Hoagie's keepin' Nigel busy."

"Is the entire world in on this?" Four demanded icily.

Five rolled her eyes. At least Four had cooled off… he was back to normal at least.

"As you were saying, Eighty Six?" Five persuaded her.

"Ever since Four was little, he hated girls. At the time it was anything girly. That loathing was fueled by his hatred for all things Rainbow Monkey. Since then he's grown – and I don't use that term in the physical sense – "

Four growled. He was still short, for his age: 5'5" and did not tolerate jokes about his height.

"You've grown to dislike females in general, Three being the exception. And Five," she added quickly. "Mostly because Five is too much of a tomboy.

"As your dislike became firmly rooted, so did your ever present quest for manliness. This brings us to the present. You still hate females but are leaning toward more girly things, men for example. But Rainbow Monkeys are still, according to you, the root of all evil. It also didn't help matters much when you went to that all-girls boarding school.

"This brings us to the topic of One. He is effeminate due to his upbringing: he's, well, British. And who wouldn't fall for his charisma?"

Three giggled and Five snorted.

"Other than these two." Eighty Six scowled at the two girls.

Four was floored: he had no idea what to say.

Five, however, did. "Nigel's effeminate all right. Wouldn't ya want someone a tad more manly? Someone who duh'n't carry a hanky with him all da time."

"Because he's effeminate, he's safe. I'm not butch, if that's wot you're implying."

"Abby would never imply dat, Fannie."

"Guys, Ah think this is between me an' Fannie. We don't need to settle anything anyway. She knows just as well as Ah do that Nigel still 'as a thing for Lizzie and – "

"Don' be so shu'," Five interrupted. "He was wid her for so long she became a habit, not a girlfriend. Dough he'd never admit dat."

"Fine, free for the takin' then," Four sneered sardonically.

"Ladies!" Five said sharply before Eighty Six could respond. "Git ta class. I don' want anymo' cat fights."

Three giggled.

Four growled.

Eighty Six glowered.

"Why do you wanna find Abby?" Two's nasally voice echoed through the empty hallway. "She just went to the bathroom."

"Shimatta!" Three breathed.

"Here's the deal," Five whispered. "Abby's gonna distract them while you's escape quickly while dey ain't lookin'."

"Something is going on, and I want to get to the bottom of this," One admitted.

Five grabbed a roll of paper towels and casually exited the janitor's closet.

"What are you up to, Five?" One interrogated her.

Three sprinted out the door and around the corner while One's back was turned.

"Da girls' lav is outta paper towels, so Abby went to fetch some."

"A likely story."

Eighty Six followed Three quickly.

"Whatevah." Five brushed past the two boys and headed for the girls' bathroom.

"See, I told you," Two smirked.

"Fine," One said curtly. "But I know you guys are up to something."

Four was in the process of escaping when One turned around. "I need to stop at my locker to – Four?"

Three frowned. Eighty Six smacked herself in the forehead.

Four slumped his shoulders and turned to face One. "Yes, Nigel?" There was fire in his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, One," Two tugged on One's sleeve, trying to remove him from the line of fire.

"To rescue a damsel in distress." Four turned on his heel and stalked off, meeting up with Three and Eighty Six.

"Way ta go, Numbuh Four!" Three gave him a giant hug. "You didn't tell him that you were the damsel, though."

"Kuki," Four warned.

"Fine, fine. No more cracks until the end of schoo'."

Four rolled his eyes. "You think you can last two more classes – both of which you have with me?"

"Of course, silly! Hey, where'd Numbuh Eighty Six go?"

The hallway was deserted except for them.

"Wotevah. Bag a' 'ormones is gone, that's all that matters," Four snorted. "Kuki, could you do me a gigundo favor?"

Three cocked her head to the side. Four took that as a yes.

"Could you come to mah house tonight? I think it's time to tell mah mum."

"Really!" she clasped her hands together in delight. "What are you gonna tell her?"

Four gave her a look that screamed 'you've got to be kidding me.'

Three squealed. "Really! Why me?"

"Because you've always been there for me."

"Thank you, Wally!" She squeezed him tightly, then ran off singing to herself.

"Kuki!" Four called after her. "Class is in the other direction!"

She turned around and ran at him, grabbing his hand and continued on with him in tow.

- - -

The two classes Three and Four had together went by quickly with only five cracks from Three about Four's sexuality. They parted ways, Three leaving for Two's car to go back to the tree house, and Four going to wait for his mother to pick him up.

He sat down on a bench to wait, not looking at anything and his mind was elsewhere. That was why he didn't notice Lizzie sit down next to him.

"Why aren't you going back to the tree house?" She asked abruptly.

Four nearly jumped out of his skin. "Don't do that!" he seethed.

"Sorry." She looked hurt.

"If you must know, Ah'm waiting to be picked up by mah mum."

"Why?"

"Because," he sneered back. The last thing he needed was Lizzie to remind him of how much he had messed up any of his chances with One. Actually, his thoughts traveled along the lines of 'Stupid girl, taking up stupid One's attention.'

"Don't get all PMS-y on me. I'm just curious."

"Must everyone make cracks about it?" Four wailed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know?" Four was surprised. He had thought he – Eighty Six had said that he wasn't subtle. Then Four remembered who he was talking to: the female version of himself, common sense was not so common. "Lizzie, take a look at my clothing."

She did. "And?"

"You don't see that Ah'm a poof?"

"Oh, that. I've known about that for forever."

"Really?" Four narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Yeah. You were always trying to steal Nigel away from me." She paused, taking a moment to reflect bitterly. "You can't have him, though. He's not like that."

"Tell me about it." Four rolled his eyes. "I'd have bettah luck with a hamstah."

"I hear you on that one. His pride is intolerable."

An idea struck Four just then. A terrible and devious idea. "Hey Lizzie," he sang.

She regarded him suspiciously. "Yes?"

"I think that we should be partnahs," he smiled.

"Ew!"

"No, stupid girl, partnahs in crime. Both to make sure that One… ah, Nigel doesn't get together with anyone, namely Fannie."

Lizzie thought on this. "To make sure that Nigel doesn't have a date for the rest of the year?"

"If we can't have him, no one can," Four smirked.

"Great. Done." She spat into her hand. Four did the same, and they shook on it.

A car horn jarred them from their world of revenge.

"Mah mum. We can work out the details tomorrow."

Lizzie nodded as Four left.

"Was that your girlfriend?" His mother asked curiously.

"No. A bitter ex-girlfriend of a friend."

- - -

Four was washing the dishes from dinner when the doorbell rang. His mother answered it.

"Hello, Mrs. Wally's Mom!" Three gave her a giant hug.

"Kuki! You've grown! Come on in, Wally's in the kitchen."

Three skipped into the kitchen. "Hi Four!" she greeted excitedly.

"Three." Four nodded to her as he dried off the last dish.

He turned to his mother, leaning against the counter as he did so. "Mum." He took a deep breath. "Mum, there's something Ah need to tell you." There he had that much out; it was all down hill from there.

"I'm here to help!" Three announced, waving her hand.

"Is she pregnant?" his mother asked skeptically.

"No!" Four shouted in exasperation and disgust. He had used protection when he had slept with her, but that was beside the point. "Mum, I'm a pouf." There. He had said it.

"I know. But how does that involve Kuki?"

Four stared at her in shock. "You knew?"

"I'm your mother, of course I knew."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"You haven't been home in almost four years, when would I have told you? That aside, it's not something that I could tell you, you needed to figure it out on your own."

"She's right, you know."

"Thanks, Kuki," Four said wryly, crossing his arms.

"What? You didn't find out until you had s- " Four clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That will be all, Kuki," Four said through clenched teeth.

She mumbled something against his hand.

Four's mother looked at them and laughed. Four was not pleased with that and released Three.

His mother ushered them into the living room and sat them down.

"Now that that's out of the way, tell me Kuki, what are your plans for next year?"

"I'm going to Brown," she said proudly.

"Brown? How exciting! What do you plan to study?"

"I'm going for pre-vet."

"That's lovely. I just wish Wally would tell me what he's doing," she sighed wistfully.

"Mum," he warned. "Fine. B.U. PoliSci."

"BU!" his mother gasped. "How did you – How can you – How?"

"Full scholarship, for taking their intramural boxing to varsity. And a GPA of 4.0."

His mother's eyes widened.

"On a 5.0 scale," he admitted begrudgingly.

"That's better than the failing grades you received in junior high. Living on your own has matured you a lot. I'm proud of you. Not for moving out, but for maturing."

They talked until the small hours of the morning. Four made it clear that he still had not forgiven his mother for the divorce, but he was still grateful for her support. When Three fell asleep against Four, he decided that he should return her to the tree house. His mother, sad to see her son walk out her door again, did little to stop him. It was his own choice and holding on to him would only make matters worse, but it still hurt.

Four woke Three and supported her weight as they left the house.

His mother watched her boy slip away into the darkness.

- - -

Four tried to be as quiet as possible when he returned to the tree house. Three had fallen asleep in the elevator up, and he had to carry her to her room. He removed her street clothes, dressed her in her pajamas, and tucked her into bed.

He looked around the room quickly, scanning for intruders before he kissed her on the cheek and thanked her, and then he slipped out of her room.

When he returned to his room, he found someone waiting for him.

"You're in the wrong bed," Four stated flatly.

"You still angry 'bout Five knowing?"

"You should be asleep," Four told her evasively.

"As should you, but someone's been stomping around da tree house at t'ree in da mornin', so dere ain't much sleep ta be had."

"Wotevah," Four scoffed.

"No need fo' da attitude. Just know dat Abby's here fo' ya whenevah you need her."

"Abby, we're goin' to be on separate sides of this country in a few months." Five had been accepted at Berkley to study psychology. Four was going to be in Boston. That left a gap of three thousand miles and three time zones.

"But Abby'll be visiting in da Boston area on breaks." She winked at him. Two was going to be attending M.I.T. in the fall.

"Abby, look: Ah'm tired, if ya really want ta talk about it, it'll have ta wait until morning when Ah'm coherent."

"All right, Wally," she conceded.

She hugged him tightly before slipping out.

"Five's always got yo' back," she winked and left, leaving Four flustered.

- - -

transmission interrupted…

- - -

Thanks again to my lovely reviewers. Sorry I didn't respond personally last time; I wanted to post it before I left for school because I knew I wouldn't have internet access for days. And we all know how anxious people can become when waiting for the next installment of a fic. ;) You guys keep me going though!

Dying Star: Thanks! Sadly Nigel is a bit retarded when it comes to understanding women and Wally. He treats Wally the same way he did when they were ten, but Wally is not the same person even though his temper is still there and so is his lack of common sense… although sometimes he uses it. One does try talking to Kuki… But that's all I can say about that right now. You'll find out more in chapter six. And I fixed the Kuki grammar (as you can see) because so many people commented on it.

Quill in Hand: I'm gonna update as soon as I can, I promise. Thanks so much for the response.

teakettle and scone: I fixed the Kuki thing (duh). Thanks for everything! I think at the end of the last chapter I'm gonna post a translation of all of the Aussie slang Wally says, because if I post it before hand it would spoil a few things. One important thing in general... that won't even be mentioned until the sixth chapter...

Sailor Venus: The first premise for this story was Wally actually being a superhero, but that quickly changed. There will be references later on about Wally having super powers, but not all the comments will be made by Wally. I'm taking artistic liberties. As I've mentioned before, I haven't watched the show (or any tv) in quite some time. This story also started as a PWP and never actually made it. These things happen. I hope Fannie answered your questions about why Wally left.

FireHawk038: Thanks for the support. I forgive your spelling. ;)

Don't Panic: Thanks. Accents are my forte; sometimes it's really creepy being able to tell someone's nationality by their accent. I actually had difficulty learning to spell because all my teachers used to say "Spell it how it sounds." And since words sound so different when different people say them, and my own accent is so thick… Yeah. I failed spelling in second grade. And you should totally write a fic anyway!

Selphie Louise: Thanks so much! I'm corrupting the youth, my job is now complete! This isn't a traditional slash story, so it shouldn't be as hardcore as your opinion of slash. I've already started chapter six, so if I can finish that before classes start to kill me, I will hopefully have this entire thing finished by November. (That's my goal, but it probably won't happen. I'm gonna try though!)


	4. Takes

A/N: The Japanese in this chapter is not from that of a person fluent in Japanese, but the translation is right after it. I apologize for my shoddy language skills. And I know I messed up the tenses and it's probably formal…

I have some bad news for you guys: I have KND writer's block. I'm stuck halfway through the sixth chapter. Yay. There's a really awkward scene and I'm trying to work it out, but it's not being cooperative. However, I have most of chapter seven (the last chapter) worked out. So as soon as I work that scene out, it will be smooth sailing. And I was distracted by another South Park plot – it came up and bit me in the butt without asking permission. Also, school has eaten my life, literally, so it may be a while until the next update. Sorry guys.

The rating will go up for the next chapter. That's when the good stuff happens!

Connection reestablished…

---

Chapter Four…

Moments after Four had shut his eyes, the alarm went off. Cursing in three different dialects, he stumbled into his jeans and sweatshirt.

"Can't a girl git any sleep 'round here?" He heard Five complain as she passed by his room.

"Obviously not," Four muttered back, joining her and Two.

"You awake?"

"Of course Ah'm awake. That alarm is loud enough to wake the dead."

"Three's still asleep."

"Oh," Four nodded in understanding. "Let 'er sleep then, she's 'ad a rough day."

"I don't know what One'll say about that…" Two trailed off.

"He can negotiate with mah fist," Four growled, shoving said fist into Two's face.

"Coo' it," Five warned, pushing Four's fist out of Two's face. "Take up any problems wid One, not Two." Under her breath she said something about how One and Four were both grouchy when they didn't sleep and deserved each other.

"Fine."

They entered the briefing room in a collectively irritable mood.

"Dis had bettah be important, One," Five said sharply.

"Four? Good. Where's Three?" was One's response.

"She's asleep," Four said icily.

"Well, wake her up!"

"No."

"What!"

"Ah said 'no.' Let 'er sleep, she's tired."

"Numbuh Four, I do not – "

"Ah don't give a pig's arse. So, we can go without Three or you can go without Three AND me."

One growled in frustration. Four was back and more incorrigible than ever. Usually, he took One's word as the law, but this – this was unacceptable. "Fine. Let Three sleep."

"What's da mission, boss?" Five asked, trying to nudge One back on track.

"The mission, right. We have received intelligence that the Delightful Children From Down the Lane are plotting something extremely large and it will go down at school sometime within the week."

"Bet it's Wednesday," Four muttered.

"Hey, One, was it necessary to wake us up at four in the morning to tell us this?" Two wondered.

"Well…. No. I just thought that I – "

"Five's going back ta sleep."

"Me too," Two agreed.

"If the DC decide to blow up da school, I'm gonna be awake for it. Honestly, One, what is wrong wid you lately?" Five wondered.

"You're dismissed," One sighed.

Four took off. Two left the room but hovered in the shadows just outside waiting for Five. Five herself stayed to interrogate.

"So what's been botherin' you? You've been focusing on nothin' but da missions. Yo' grades are slippin' and wid dat your acceptance ta Oxford, which – might I remind you – can and will be revoked. You' also losin' yo' grip on yo' team. I mean, seriously, a mission briefing at four in da mornin'?"

"That is exactly what Eighty Six has been saying to me," One frowned.

"Hol' up, you' been talkin' ta Eighty Six about dis?"

"I do need to explain why we fail our missions."

"What've you been tellin' her?"

"Only work-related things, if that's what you want to know. My personal life happens to be none of her business."

"Have you made that clear?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Five."

"Does she know you' not interested in her?" Five clarified.

"How could she not know?"

"One – Nigel, you need to be direct wid people like her. Now tell me what's been botherin' you."

"Four's back."

"Z'at what dis is all about? Wally?"

"No, well, in a way. It's just that after that episode with Lizzie I've had suitors left and right, and I'm not interested in a relationship right now…. It still hurts too much." He paused. "We were going to get married, you know."

Five pondered this new information.

"Four would have been the best man," Five tried her hardest not to snort. Four would have done it; it would have killed him, but he would have done it. "And… but that's not going to happen anymore."

"You're upset dat da future ain't gonna happen da way you planned it, dat it?"

"I suppose. I always thought the five of us would be together forever. We would all attend the same uni. Once we graduated, we would all work at the same place, live in the same town. I'd be married to Lizzie, Kuki and Wally would be together and you and H- "

"You naïve foo'," Five interrupted firmly.

"Five! Here I am baring my soul to you, like you wanted, and you insult me!"

"'Cause you' crazy. Look. Wally's been flamin' since fo'eveah, Kuki digs da nerdy types dat skateboard, and Abby digs Hoagie. But she knows dat dey ain't gonna marry. He's gonna meet some sweet thing at schoo' who can tolerate his terrible puns and fo'get all about me. And I'm probably gonna find me a surfer.

"We' still gonna keep in touch and we' still gonna be friends. No matter what. And Kuki's gonna make sure o' dat and crack skulls if we lose touch."

"I suppose you're correct," One conceded.

"Don't be so grim. Abby has an idea for your consideration."

One raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You might not be ready fo' a relationship, but you' goin' through withdrawal: you need ta git laid and quickly."

"If you are suggesting that I go out to some club and find a one-night-stand, you are incredibly mistaken."

"Abby wasn't suggesting you go out at all."

One glared at her. "I'm not going to copulate with Numbuh Four. And even if I were to consider it, the consequences involving the team interaction would be chaotic, leaving us vulnerable at a most crucial time."

"Just a suggestion," Five shrugged.

"Suggestion or not, it's not going to happen." One crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Whatevah. You t'ink on dat. I'm gonna take a shower and git ready fer schoo'." She left the boy alone with his thoughts.

Two joined her outside of the room.

"Do you really think that my puns are that bad?" he asked dejectedly.

Five just stared at him incredulously, not bothering to answer his question.

"And that we're not going to end up together?" he continued.

"Aww, baby." Five wrapped her arms around him. "Whatevah happens, Abby's gonna be there for you. You know dat."

"I just – the future bothers me."

"Not just you."

"I'm not as bad as One, though… am I?"

"No, honey, you ain't."

Two sighed in relief.

"Let's go take a shower," Five offered.

"Awesome!" Two crowed.

- - -

"Wakey-wakey!" Three shouted as she jumped onto Four's bed.

Four 'oof'ed and automatically cuffed her on the side of the head.

"Owwie!"

"Sorry, autopilot," he apologized. "Wot do you want?"

"It's time for schoo'!" she beamed excitedly.

"How can you 'ave this much energy this early?" Four moaned.

"I sleep well at night, silly!"

"Too well," Four muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Git off of me." He pushed her off and onto the floor.

"Owwie."

"You slept right through the alarm."

"Oppies. Was One mad?"

"Not at you."

"What did you say to him?" she asked sternly.

Four blushed.

"That bad?"

"It could 'ave been worse."

"If you say so." Three said doubtfully. "You have to get ready for schoo', though."

She tugged at his sweatshirt. Last night he had fallen back asleep without bothering to remove his mission clothes.

"Really, Kuki, Ah'm fine." Four's protest was muffled. His sweatshirt was caught on his ears and was pulling them unpleasantly.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have a shirt over your face," she said seriously, then burst into laughter.

Four succeeded in pulling his shirt all the way over his head. "And just wot is so funny?"

"Your head is too big!"

"Why you – " He growled, reaching for her.

She jumped out of the way. "Missed me!"

"Git back here!" He lunged after her, pouncing and landed on top of her.

"You caught me!" she giggled. "But you still need to get changed." She unbuttoned his fly from underneath him, shucking his pants. "Naked Four!"

"Numbuh Four!"

"Oh shite," Four muttered, quelling the urge to bang his head against the nearest unyielding object.

"Yeah?" he replied coolly.

"What on Earth is going on here?" One's voice cracked.

"Wot's it look like?" Four snarled.

"It looks like… compromising… and… I'll check back with you after school." One made himself scarce.

"I'm sorry, Wally," Three sniffled, reaching out to hug him.

Four sighed, but otherwise didn't protest. "Any chance Ah had has now been shot ta 'ell." He rolled off of Three. "Ah'd best get changed."

"Numbuh Four!" Three pleaded vainly.

"Tell them Ah'll be down in a tic."

"Fine!" Three snorted, losing her grip on her temper. She stomped out of his room and down to the kitchen.

"One!" she snarled fiercely.

One, who had been pouring himself a cup of cappuccino, jumped, spilling said cappuccino down his front.

"What!" he asked in a strained voice, trying to delicately wipe the scalding liquid off his shirt.

Three grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down so that they were eye to eye.

"You smashed his jar of fig jam as soon as he found it again," she ground out. "He had it in his hand. And you took it from him, threw it to the floor and stomped on it in your over-priced Tims."

One opened his mouth to retort, but Three made sure that he could not squeeze a word in edgewise.

"You are going to go up there and apologize to him for being inconsiderate. Got that, yaro?"

When One nodded meekly, Three released him. One scampered upstairs very puzzled as to what had just happened.

Two and Five watched her cautiously from the opposite end of the kitchen.

"Oh!" Three squealed in delight. "Danish!"

Two and Five looked at each other in relief.

- - -

Four ignored the knock at his door, but the knocker did not want to be ignored.

Irritated, Four jerked open the door. "Look Kuki, Ah told ya – " he stopped himself short at the sight of a very rattled One.

"I'm here to apologize for being such a prat of late."

"No shite," Four mumbled dryly.

One looked Four over. He was now fully dressed in clothing that fit him, unlike what he had been wearing the previous day. One was strangely disappointed by that little fact, and there was only one thing he felt he could do about it: take Five's advice.

Four ranted on about One's focus on missions and little else.

"Shut your gob," One finally said.

Four's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How fuckin' dare you – "

One grabbed Four by the collar of his shirt, much like Three had done to him earlier, and pulled Four up to meet his face. He did not stop there, however: One pressed his lips up against Four's.

Startled by the spontaneous act, Four reacted the only way he knew how: he gave One an uppercut.

One's hold on Four's shirt loosened, and he staggered back, landing on his butt.

"Oh shite!" Four panicked.

There was blood at the corners of One's mouth: Four suspected that he had bitten his tongue.

"Can ya git up?" Four asked sheepishly.

"Yes," One responded stiffly.

"You'd, um… bettah put some ice on that or it'll swell," Four offered timidly.

The two boys walked down to the kitchen in silence.

"Numbuh Four!" Three called. "Der's Danish!" She looked at Four's face and then One's face. "You didn't," she accused.

Four declined to answer but shot her a withering look as he retrieved the ice pack from the freezer and handed it to One.

One pressed it to his jaw which was already starting to blossom a glorious blue.

"Four, I need to talk wid you right now," Three said fiercely. She dragged a sulking Four into the hallway.

"He apologized to you and you hit him?" she demanded.

"Sort of. He apologized, snogged me, then Ah hit him," Four whispered pitifully.

Three stared at him. "Are you…" She studied his face. "He really did kiss you?"

"Yes, Kuki."

"Baka yaro! Wake ga wakarimasen! Kare ni tanomeba yatte kureru koto desho! Zasetsu…" Three trailed off when she registered the look on Four's face was that of confusion not of shame. "You idiot," she translated. "I don't understand. He would have done it - gone along with you. But you ruined it with – " She stopped and started to sob.

"Shite," Four said frankly. School had yet to start and they were already falling apart. "Kuki, Kuki." He hugged her tightly, not caring who saw. He petted her hair reassuringly and whispered soothing words into her ear.

She had soaked the front of his shirt when Four deduced that it was his fault that things were falling apart.

"Ah'm sorry, Kuki. This is all mah fault. Ah'm too bodgy for this team to work. Ah think it's best if Ah just leave."

"You can't," Kuki pleaded. "That's too selfish of you." She fisted his shirt and made him look her in the face. "You've just proven that we need you!"

"Kuki, if mah presence is wot's causing a disturbance within the team then it's only right that Ah leave."

"You have an obligation, and no matter how much you protest and mess up, you still have that obligation, so don't make excuses. You may be bodgy, but at least you never used to give up without a fight. And I won't have you do so now."

Four was stunned and touched my Three's fierce loyalty.

"Then wot do you suppose Ah do about One?"

"Apologize." She wiped at her eyes and nose.

"How do you suppose Ah go about that?" he wondered sardonically.

"Go up to him, slowly, and say 'Sorry.' It's dat simple," she told him, as if it really were.

"Dere you two are," Five interrupted. "We're headin' out."

"I'll git our stuff," Four said grudgingly.

- - -

The five minute ride to school was tense. Three sat between Four and One while Five rode shotgun. Three was counting how many of each class she had until the end of the year. Four stared out the window, brooding. One stared at the back of Five's head, brooding. Five and Two talked, out of earshot of the other passengers.

Once Two had parked, One and Four went their separate directions, leaving Three, Two, and Five to sigh exasperatingly.

"Dose two are too stubborn," Five shook her head.

"Did One tell you guys why Wally hit him?" Three asked casually.

"One would never do that," Two declared.

"He kissed Wally, dat's why Wally hit him."

"Foo'," Five sighed.

"I told him to say he was sorry," Three admitted. "He wasn't too keen on dat."

"Bet not," Two snorted.

"Dere has ta be a way to git dem ta not beat on each udder so dat dey cin be together," Five pointed out. "Da t'ing is: how?"

"We could lock dem in a closet," Three suggested.

"And not let them out of the closet until they come out of the closet," Two sniggered.

Five glared at him half-heartedly. "Or dey would kill each odder."

"I got nothing," Two shrugged.

"T'ink on it fer da rest o' da day," Five instructed.

"Hai!"

"Yes ma'am!"

- - -

Lizzie approached Four at lunch. He was sitting with his fellow operatives at the time, and One was very confused and in a sour mood.

"Wallabee, can I speak with you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Alright," he nodded and left with her.

"What is going on?" One demanded. "Why is Four even talking to Lizzie? He hates her."

"Five's stumped," she shrugged. "You know, Three?"

"No," she shook her head vehemently.

"Two?" One asked suspiciously.

"Got me."

One looked at all three of them skeptically.

- - -

"Wot is it?" Four asked, annoyed by her lack of subtlety.

"I came up with the perfect plan!" she warbled excitedly.

"Wot?" Four asked after a lengthy pause.

"We both 'date' him!"

"That's the stupidest idea Ah've evah heard of!" Four shouted in outrage. "Is that the only idea you came up with?"

"What ideas did you come up with?" she asked loudly.

"Ah had a busy night last night," Four snarled back.

"We can't shout at each other, not if we want to get back at Nigel," Lizzie said softly. "I just figured that if he was spending time with us, then he wouldn't have time for anyone else."

"Fine," Four conceded. "For now. But wot if he wants to be with one of us?"

"He won't even look at me, and he's not queer. What's the problem?"

"One: if we're 'dating' 'im, 'e'd have to talk to you. Two: 'e snogged me this morning."

"WHAT!" Lizzie screeched.

"'E snogged me," Four repeated. "Ah punched 'im for it… And won't hanging out with us make 'im realize how much he misses you and how wrong and stupid he was? Therefore he would end up actually dating you again, leaving me in a lurch."

"And he kissed you, so that must mean that he might be questioning his morals… Bottom line: Nigel is not to date anyone, even us for the rest of the year, no matter what lengths we have to reach to keep it that way."

Four reluctantly agreed. It was all or nothing, and he wasn't about to take a chance.

Lizzie spat into her hand. Four did likewise, and they shook on it.

"Starting tonight," Lizzie instructed.

"Aren't you under house arrest?" Four realized.

"Oh. Fuck. You're going to have to keep constant vigilance. And no more kissing."

"You actually trust me?"

"Nigel's not like that," she stated firmly.

"Then why'd 'e snog me?" Four grumbled.

"Maybe it was to make you shut up," she said, not unkindly.

Four didn't respond, he just heard One saying 'shut your gob' over and over.

"No more kissing," Lizzie repeated.

"Only if you keep Eight- Fannie occupied during school," Four agreed reluctantly.

"Done."

- - -

"Wally!" Two called after Four as he opened his locker.

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Getting' mah books for last period? Yes."

"No. Teaming up with Lizzie."

"Why'd Ah do that with a sheila like 'er?"

Four couldn't tell if Two was glaring at him through his goggles or not.

"Hasn't Nigel suffered enough, man?"

Four had the decency to look ashamed.

"Whatever you're up to, can you at least put it on hold until we're decommissioned for good?"

"Hoagie, look," Four started, then realized that he had no idea what to say to have Two agree with him. Four was also baffled by Two talking to him about his behavior. Normally when Four needed correcting either One or Three would do so, especially Three. Two usually just did guy things with him, and analyzing his behavior was not a guy thing according to Four.

"How about until the DC do their farewell-to-childhood explosion?"

"Isn't that tomorrow?"

"Dunno."

"Ah made a spit pact, though."

Two smacked his forehead. "Why would you do that?"

Four sighed. Two did not have a spiteful bone in his body, he wouldn't understand. That was the exact moment that Four realized exactly how petty he was being and how it would do no good in the scheme of things. However, he had made a spit pact and those could not be broken, even if he did not loathe breaking promises. He felt that his parents had broken a promise to him when they were divorced, and he still remembered how betrayed he had felt.

"Oh shite."

"What are you gonna do?"

Four had no idea.

"Tell Lizzie you can't do it," Two suggested.

"But Ah made a spit pact."

"Then tell One what's going on so that he knows."

"Ah can't do that!" Four protested.

"That's the only thing I can think of. You might want to ask Abby, she's good at figuring stuff like that."

"Ah'll ask Kuki first," Four said. Two was biased in his suggestion but then again so was Four.

"Just talk to someone. Okay, man?"

"All right."

---  
transmission interrupted…  
---

Thank you to my lovely reviewers: you're all wicked awesome!

Selphie Louise: Your comment about the "partnership of evil" had me laughing for a long time. And then the closet thing! I was highly amused. Thanks so much! You completely made my day.

teakettle and scone: I do tend to portray One as the clueless one… Huh, wonder how that happened… Thank you for the lovely strokes to my ego regarding Eighty Six. I kinda based her character off of myself, which doesn't say much about my personality, but such is. Thanks!

Don't Panic: Yes, poor Nigel… He won't know what hit him. I started reading your fic, but I was then distracted by this nasty thing called Real Life ™. I shall continue to read it – and post a review or three as soon as I understand what the hell is going on in my classes and personal life. Never fear! I liked what I've read, though.

issie: Thanks. Sorry about the accents, but if you read them aloud they should be less confusing.


	5. Initiative

A/N: As I'm sure you're aware off, the rating went up because of the slashiness going on in this chapter. Real life is being evil still, and I probably won't have free time to write until December. Sorry guys, but I will finish this fic, that I can promise.

---

connection reestablished….

---

Chapter Five

Four did not find a chance to speak with anyone on the matter of his pact with Lizzie. After school, One had summoned them to the briefing room to discuss the current threat from the Delightful Children.

"Couldn't our spies git somet'ing a little most specific dan 'big'?" Five complained.

"We really need more to work off," Two added.

"I know," One said through clenched teeth. "But we don't. So we have to make due."

"Five could always sneak into deir house and eavesdrop," Three offered.

"No dice," Four interjected. "No one's been able to break through their security in years."

"I could try again," she shrugged.

"Don't waste your energy, Five," One instructed. "There must be some less time-consuming method."

"Could Ah beat them 'til they told me?" Four asked a little too eagerly.

"No, Four," Five said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah liked that idea," he moped.

"You might just get your chance," One said, shocking the rest of his team, Four included.

"What da you mean by dat, boss?" Five asked worriedly. It was one thing for Four to boast, and it was another thing entirely if One actually permitted him to do so.

"We obviously have no idea what we are up against. However, I can guarantee that it is like nothing we've dealt with in the past. Who knows, maybe Four will have his chance to do as he wishes."

Four positively beamed.

"That still doesn't help us strategize in any way," Two pointed out.

"If we can't t'ink of a strategy, why don't we just wing it?" Three asked.

"To enter a situation unprepared might be the – "

"But we can't come up with a strategy because we don't know wot's goin' to 'appen," Four interrupted.

One didn't look pleased.

"Boss, dere's nothin' we cin really do other dan wing it," Five said softly.

"Until you git more information, wingin' it seems ta be the best idea… Unless ya want me ta beat their sorry arses."

"No, Four," One said almost impatiently. "Not until we know more."

"Honestly, as long as we're in contact with each other, and maintain constant communication, we should not have a problem," Two said simply.

"But I – "

"One, we all know dat ya like ta have da future all planned out, but dis is one a' dose time's dat ya can't," Five said firmly.

Three giggled.

One was definitely not pleased. "Dismissed," he said solidly.

Five rolled her eyes and left with Two.

Four stole a glance at a fuming One and smirked, leaving with Three.

"Dat wasn't very productive," Three determined.

"Tell me about it," Four said exasperatedly.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked.

"Huh?" Four asked intelligently.

"You still need to apologize to One about hitting him," she told him in a very motherly fashion.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Four threw his hands into the air.

"No."

"C'mon, Kuki!" he wailed.

"No." She pouted a little and gave him a pathetic look with large, watery brown eyes. She had discovered this method years ago and it was never below her to pull it on Four. He could not resist.

"Aw, crud." He responded exactly the same way ever since he was twelve.

Three smiled victoriously as Four turned around to confront One.

Three skipped off, singing to herself.

"One?" Four asked cautiously. "Nigel?"

One was sitting on the couch, staring out the window and brooding. He showed no indications of having heard Four.

Four sat down next to him and stared out the window as well.

One acknowledged Four's presence with a small grunt.

"Ah'm sorry, mate," Four said quietly. "For hitting you this mornin'. For messin' up last Sunday. For the Lizzie thing. For everything."

One exhaled loudly. "I suppose some of that has been my fault as well. What happened to us? We used to be best friends."

Four resisted the urge to shout that Lizzie had happened; instead he lied, stating that he had no idea.

The two boys sat in silence for some time, both staring out the window.

"Looks like rain," One commented after a while.

Four grunted in affirmation.

"I don't understand," One admitted. "We are almost adults. So why would the Delightful Children do something now when it won't matter in a few months."

Four shrugged. "Spite, maybe. One last go before we become wot they wanted us to become eight years ago."

"Do you know what school they are going to next year?" One inquired.

Four shook his head.

"They are all going to separate schools. That is what puzzles me so much. They do everything together, even speak together. So why would they be going to separate schools? It makes no sense."

"They've nevah made any sense, why would they start now?"

"It just seems odd."

"They've always been odd, too."

They lapsed into silence again.

Four had no idea what else to say to One and was contemplating leaving. There was something about the gathering clouds that was just hypnotizing, keeping him sitting next to One.

"Four?" One asked abruptly.

Four jumped at the sudden sound. He and Lizzie really liked to catch a guy unaware.

"Yeah?"

"Wally, um…"

Four was definitely confused at the use of his given name.

"How did you know you were, well, you know?"

Four desperately wanted to say he had no idea what One was talking about, but there was something in the way his normally fluent leader was stumbling over his words that made him take pity on the poor boy.

"It's long and complicated story," he warned, curious as to why One had asked.

"I have time and patience."

Four looked over at One. "You sure?"

"Yes. We haven't really talked in some time. Missions and reprimanding aside."

"It was three years ago that Ah knew for sure. Before Ah just looked at girls and their tits and their arses. Then Ah was looking at wot Ah thought was a girl's arse, but it was just some queen downtown. Ah thought he was a lot hotter than any of the girls Ah'd ever seen. That was when Ah started to question mahself."

Four looked at One for any sort of reaction. There was none. Four decided he had better just say what One expected him to say.

"It wasn't until Ah slept with a girl that Ah knew girls weren't fer me. And it wasn't until Ah snogged a guy did Ah know that guys were fer me. Then when Ah... never mind."

He was leaving out a good chunk of the story and both he and One knew it.

"It was Kuki, wasn't it?" One finally asked.

"That 'appens to be none of your business," Four replied tartly.

"You're correct," One said. "And you just told me anyway."

Four internally cursed his temper.

"Who was the guy?"

"That is most definitely none of your business."

"What is it like to snog a boy? I really didn't get a chance."

Four's internal alarms were blaring in his skull. "For me," he answered delicately. "Ah would imagine it's how you'd feel snoggin' a girl." He was proud of himself for not saying 'let's give it another go.'

"Cabbage," One scoffed.

"Wot?" Four asked uncomprehendingly.

"I called you a cabbage," he clarified.

"Ah'm not slow, if that's wot you're sayin'." Four narrowed his eyes.

Four growled, but he stopped himself from reaching for One's throat.

"Why are you calling me slow?" he asked dangerously.

"Because I'm trying to – "

"Ah know wot you're tryin' ta do," he interrupted quickly.

"I don't understand." One shook his head in disbelief.

"I 'ave layahs," Four shrugged nonchalantly. Inside he was dying and damning Lizzie to the seventh layer of hell.

"But you're still male. And single."

"So?" If that was where One was mentally, Four had a lot of work to do.

One pounced, using his weight to pin Four to the couch.

Four looked One in the eyes and told him in a clear and lethal tone: "No."

One, however, was not listening.

"Don't make me punch you again," Four threatened.

One backed off a bit, but most of his weight was still holding Four down.

Four was torn. A small part of his mind reminded him of his pact with Lizzie. Another small part of his mind reminded him that he had wanted One for as long as he knew he wanted men, even before. A third part of his mind reminded him that Lizzie had been there first and he would receive sloppy seconds. And a fourth part of his mind was reminding him that Lizzie would never find out.

"Wally?" One questioned, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"No," he stated flatly.

"Why?"

Four said the one thing that made One back off for good: "Lizzie."

One flinched and removed his weight entirely.

Four scrambled to the other side of the couch.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" One asked thickly. He held his head between his hands, elbows on his knees.

'Shite' was the first word that popped into Four's head. Dealing with emotions had never been his strong point.

One took Four's hesitation as an affirmation. "I suppose it's a good thing that the decommissioning is soon," he sighed miserably.

When Four still did not respond, One continued on. "I seem to be the one who is a step behind. Maybe I am a dysfunctional leader."

"Stop feeling sorry fer yerself!" Four snapped. "Shite happens, life sucks."

Four cursed himself twelve ways to Sunday for adding to One's stress. One looked like he had just been sucker punched.

"Sorry, mate," he said softly, his mind reeling. What did Three do when he was emotionally distraught? She hugged him, kissed him; she even slept with him on that one occasion. None of those were right to act upon with One, especially the last one. However, he knew that physical contact was the best comfort: just to know that someone was there.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Four reached out for One and held the boy in his arms.

"Things'll work themselves out," Four reassured him.

One did not respond. In fact, Four could not even feel him breathing.

"Nigel?"

"Hmm?" There was the breath.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yes…"

"Ah meant in general."

"Oh." There was a slight, uncertain pause. "Of course I am."

"All the shite you went though, Ah mean that's not grounds fer bein' okay."

"Things will right themselves eventually," One took a stab at optimism.

"You always been this optimistic?" Four asked incredulously.

One declined to answer.

"May I kiss you?" One asked abruptly. He had been quiet for quite some time, and Four was startled by both One's voice and his question.

"Nigel, Ah told you – "

Four was unable to finish his sentence, One just attacked. He ground his lips against Four's unresponsive ones. Four was in such a state of shock; his only response when One ran his tongue along his lower lip was to open his mouth.

Lizzie was the last thing on Four's mind when he reacted to the kiss, not by pushing One away, but by kissing back feverishly. Not only was Lizzie the farthest thing from Four's mind, but his mind was the farthest thing from his body. His resolve could only last so long.

Four's arms tightened around One, pulling the boy closer. One's tongue explored Four's mouth as if he were Cortez searching for the Fountain of Youth.

Four decided that One had explored enough and started to duel, in an epic battle of tongues, for dominance. One moaned in surprise, winding his arms tightly around Four's waist.

There was a short pause for breath, then the battle resumed. Four ended up straddling One's waist, his hands tangled in the boy's shirt. One ended up with his hands under Four's shirt, stroking him urgently.

"Stop," Four gasped, pulling away from One's mouth. He sat up on One's hips, looking down on the boy.

"Why?" One demanded breathlessly.

"If we continue, Ah'm gonna crack a fat," he warned.

One did not understand the terminology, and he stared at Four uncomprehendingly.

Four leaned down and whispered the meaning sultrily into his ear.

One groaned in response and bucked his hips, knocking Four off balance and flush against One's chest.

"That and Ah 'ave an intense desire ta be filled ta the point where Ah'm splittin' at the seams." Four wiggled his hips experimentally.

One was completely lost in his lust. Had it really been that long since he had been touched? No, it had only been four months, twelve days, twenty hours, thirty two minutes, and eight seconds, give or take. Not that he was counting.

"But Ah can't," Four concluded, climbing off One entirely.

"Sodding cock-tease," One gritted.

"Ah'm teasin' mahself more than Ah'm teasin' you," Four spat angrily. He was disgusted with himself: he had broken his promise, and he was angry that his will would deteriorate around the other boy.

Four straightened his clothing and ran a hand through his hair before he took off, making sure to swing his hips as he left.

One sat confused on the couch, breathing hard and very alone and very, very horny.

- - -

"Prom tickets?" The Delightful Children asked Four at lunch.

Four raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but otherwise ignored them on his way to his seat near Three and Two.

"They aren't going to do anything at the prom, are they?" Three asked, horrified.

"Nah," Two reassured her. "They've already tried that route. Several times. It's kinda old."

"Since when have they cared when something was old?" Four asked.

"Since Ginny started wearing Gucci," Two said matter-of-factly, pointed to the blonde girl selling prom tickets.

"You noticed that she wears Gucci?" Four exclaimed loudly.

Two shrugged. "Who wouldn't?"

"Me," Four said flatly.

"I noticed, silly," Three clapped him on the back.

"Well, yer a girl!"

"So?"

Four sighed, deciding not to pursue the subject.

Five joined them.

"Ya don' t'ink dey'll do anyt'ing fer prom?"

"We've already gone through that," Two explained.

"So no."

"Right."

Four tuned them out then, focusing his attention wholly on One, who had just entered the cafeteria. He watched as One was accosted by the Delightful Children. He said something that left a nasty taste in his mouth, judging from his expression, and stalked off, away from his fellow operatives… to sit with Eighty Six.

There was no sight of Lizzie to intercept.

Four cursed. Well, he had broken his end of the deal, why should Lizzie keep hers? Not that Lizzie knew that…

"Four? What happened between you and One last night?" Two asked, following Four's gaze.

"Nothing," Four snarled a little too quickly and a little too defensively.

"Four?" Five asked expectantly.

"Janitor's closest, Ah suppose," Four sighed. "Cin Ah finish mah lunch first this time?"

"Enter Lizzie, stage left," Two whispered to him.

"Fuck!" Four shouted in exasperation.

"Keep it down," Five hissed. "Da DC're gonna figure dis out soon if ya's keep up dis drama."

Four sulked as Three gave him a hug.

Lizzie scanned the cafeteria for One and upon finding him, gave Four a sour expression.

Four returned it with an expectant expression.

Lizzie took a deep breath, braced her shoulders, and went to sit with One.

Four would have given his right kidney to hear what was going to be said. However he didn't have a chance to worry about it. A dollop of mashed potato collided with his head.

"HEY!" he bellowed, scrapping the goo from the back of his head. "Ug," he winced. "Ah'm nevah gonna get this outta mah hair." He received many looks.

"Queen," Two snorted.

Four turned around slowly to see who had thrown that. The people sitting behind him were eating peacefully again as if they had no idea that food had just been hurled at his head. He doubted that airborne potatoes could have gone unnoticed in a high school cafeteria. Only one person met his eye: the boy who threw the food.

Fuck. He knew.

---

transmission interrupted…

---

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: you guys are super!

Don't Panic: Thank you so much for your continuous support. You're so awesome. And I promise that as soon as Real Life doesn't bite so much, I will comment on your fic!

Selphie Louise: Reading in school, for shame! This chapter demonstrated the amount of slashiness there will be in this fic, and there will only be one more bout of it, so it's not as bad as it could be. If the last chapter made you laugh, then the chapter seven should not be read in school – it will be hysterical! I couldn't stop giggling while I wrote it.

WolfBane2: Thanks! I'm glad to know my writing is appreciated. Chapter Six and Seven are just as amusing, because, well, I can make Wally do things!

Some chick: Thank you! I love Wally too, mostly because he's so adorably clueless.


	6. During

All rights and privileges to "Codename: Kids Next Door" are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tom Warburton, Cartoon Network, and all peoples associated. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys. I really am! Only one more chapter after this… and there is a bit of slashy goodness in that one too! Yay!

Connection reestablished…

---

Four washed the potatoes out of his hair in the bathroom while Two and Five grilled him, leaving Four highly irritable. He not only had potatoes in his hair, but he had missed what Lizzie did with One, and Two and Five were treating him like a sullen teenager. At least Three was standing back, but then she knew what was going on.

"Wally, ya need ta keep this D.L.," Five implored. "Da DC're gonna find out about this and exploit ya."

"Now what exactly is 'this'?" Two asked Four. "We knew that you and Nigel are acting weird, but we know it's something more than that."

"He wanted to…" Four trailed off and blushed.

"Now Abby's intrigued more dan evah."

Four closed his eyes and swallowed his pride. "He wanted sex. Ah – Ah told 'im no… Aftah leading 'im on."

Four opened his eyes when no one hit him.

Five had buried her face in her hands. "So stupid," she muttered over and over again.

"What else was Ah supposed ta do?" Four demanded defensively. "'E was desperate fer a shag, it didn't mattah from who. Things would not be right between us all and we can't 'ave that with the showdown with the DC comin' up."

"And your spit pact?" Two prompted.

"And Ah made a spit pact," Four admitted. "With Lizzie," he added after a glare from Five.

"So stupid!" Five exclaimed. "What'd dis pact entail?"

"Occupying One's time so 'e doesn't date anyone," Four said with a soft snort.

"Brains, Numbuh Four!" Five pointed to her forehead.

"Ah don' know what Ah was thinking," Four said through clenched teeth.

Five took the hint and gave him space. "Look, Wally. Promise me dat you'll just talk ta Nigel. 'Bout dis whole t'ing. 'Bout everyt'ing."

"Last time we talked 'e wanted to know about mah sex life. With - with men," Four whined.

"Well, tell him," Two suggested.

"He can't do dat!" Three gasped in horror.

"Why?" Five asked suspiciously.

"He can't!" Three repeated.

"Yes, tell us, Wallabee, we really want to know."

Four glared as his friends turned to the door prepared to fight: Lenny stood in the doorway to the bathroom without the rest of the Delightful Children.

"Bastard," Four hissed. "How long 'ave you been there?"

"We just need to use the bathroom," Lenny said, not answering Four's question.

The operatives filed out passed their enemy.

---

"That was weird," Two proclaimed as they walked back to the cafeteria.

"You 'ave no idea," Four muttered.

"But we will when you tell us," Five said.

Four snorted incredulously. Five knew but he'd be damned if he was going to explain.

Three silently tugged on Four's shirt sleeve.

"Wot?"

She pointed down the hallway. Lizzie was standing at the crux of two hallways seething.

"Fuck," Four breathed.

The air around Lizzie seemed to boil.

"You're on your own for this," Two informed him, a slight tremor in his voice.

"But we have yo' back," Five said, which she meant to be comforting.

"Lizzie?" Four asked in trepidation. One told her, that much was evident. Four was positive that Eighty-Six had undoubtedly made several asinine comments.

"You. Broke. The. Pact!" She gritted.

"Ah told him 'no!'" Four waved his arms dramatically in his defense. He broke it, he knew he did, but he hated to admit that he had broken his word.

Lizzie didn't appear to hear him.

"You BROKE the PACT!" she repeated.

"Ah'm sorry! Ah didn't mean fer it ta 'appen!"

"Four?" Three whispered tentatively. "Look at her."

Four examined Lizzie carefully. She was upset. That was an understatement: she was livid. Her anger was forefront in Four's attention, but that was not all that was there: she was disappointed, defeated. And she was putting her all into the final battle. She had lost, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Lizzie," Four said as softly and calmly as he could, "Ah'm sorry."

All of the energy drained from Lizzie's body and she sagged in release.

"Ah'm sorry," Four repeated earnestly.

Three gave Lizzie a tight hug.

Lizzie sucked in a sob. "I shouldn't have meddled with this stuff," she sniveled.

"It's about time," Two muttered. Five elbowed him in the stomach. Lizzie didn't seem to notice either occurrence.

"You can always ask Nigel to da prom," Three suggested kindly.

"I can't go to prom," Lizzie said miserably. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Oh… The Rainbow Monkeys love you anyway!"

Lizzie tried to smile. Maybe it was just hormones. Maybe she really was overreacting. Or maybe her life was just going straight to hell.

"Maybe yo' ma would let ya go if she knew you were goin' with a gay man?" Five suggested.

"That's a stupid idea, Five! Where is she gonna find a gay man?" Four asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"No! This gay man has a date with his best friend!" Four pulled Three against him.

"It's the least you could do for breaking your pact," Two said. His tone was too innocently sweet.

Four growled under his breath and released Three. They knew him too well.

"You should do it, Wally," Three said.

"Ya'd just have ta pick 'er up," Five explained.

"You've been plannin' this, haven't you!" Four accused.

"Maybe," Five said erroneously. "What does Lizzie say 'bout it?"

"I – I don't know, but I'll ask my mother," Lizzie said hesitantly. "I'm sure if she saw him she would say it was O.K."

"Four?" Five asked.

"Ah'll do it," Four consented sullenly.

"Five knew you would."

Four sneered in distaste but hid it by staring at his feet. Three noticed.

---

"Where is he?" One shouted impatiently. He had called a mission briefing half an hour ago and Four had yet to show up.

The other three operatives were talking amongst themselves until One's outburst.

"Three, do you know where Four is?" One demanded.

"Yes," she responded.

"Well, where is he?"

"Not here!" she said cheerfully.

Five smirked. One was not going about it right; Three was never going to tell him.

One sent Five a scathing glare, and she feigned innocence. He was going to figure this out or die trying.

"Five, where is Four?"

"Behind ya," she smirked.

Four had just returned and was indeed standing right behind One.

One wheeled around and turned to glare at Five again.

"Four, sit down, we have more intelligence on the Delightful Children."

"'Bout time," Four muttered, taking a seat next to Three.

The corner of One's mouth ticked, and he took a moment to compose himself. He cleared his throat and began: "We have just received intelligence that the Delightful Children will indeed be doing something this week, and our sources indicate that it will be at the dance."

"Dude, they've done that before!" Two pointed out. "Don't you think they would do something different? Maybe they're making us think that they're gonna do something at the prom, but they're doing it to throw us off of what they're really doing."

"That is always a possibility," One agreed. "But they think that we have no way to gather intelligence on them."

"How'd ya get dis info on dem?" Five asked curiously.

"Well, I… it… I'm sure… I'm not exactly sure, but it came from the top," One explained haphazardly.

"Da top?" Five asked incredulously.

"Yes," One bit out, trying to stay patient. "So we all need to attend the dance so that – "

"We had all planned on going anyway," Two interjected.

"Yes, well, we should all be on our guard," One said. "Do you all have dates then?"

"I don't, One!" Three announced.

One was flabbergasted: Three was not going with Four. "But… but…" he stammered. "Then who is Four going with?"

"Shouldn't ya be worried more 'bout who you' goin' wid?" Five asked.

"Well, I… suppose."

"You can go with me, One," Three offered.

One looked uncomfortable. "Uhh…" he trailed off. He looked from Three to Four to Five to Two and back to Three again. Three radiated cheerfulness; Four looked indifferent as he steadily avoid One's gaze; Five smirked; and Two was avidly picking at a piece of lint on his sleeve. "I suppose so." He did not sound very certain.

"Yay!" Three enthused.

"Now," One continued. "We know that the Delightful Children are going to make their move at prom, but we do not have any intelligence on what exactly they are up to." He did not sound at all pleased with his confession.

"Zat it?" Five asked.

One looked fairly uncomfortable. "Yes. Dismissed. Except for you, Numbuh Three."

The three other operatives filed out of the room.

"What is it, One?" Three asked politely.

"Who is Four bringing to the prom?" One asked pointedly.

"Oh dat," Three rolled her eyes cheekily. "Who do you t'ink he's bringing?"

"If I knew, I would not have asked." One was becoming impatient.

"Why don't you ask him?"

One had no answer for that. Why didn't he just ask Four? Well, that was fairly simple to answer: emotional baggage.

"I'm going to wear a pretty, pretty dress to the dance, and I expect you to buy me flowers for my hair," Three announced.

One swallowed. He had expected this much high maintenance with Lizzie, not Three.

"Is dat all?" she asked.

He tried to convince himself to ask about Four's relationships. He really did, but a dark part of his mind was keeping his mouth from asking. Maybe he really should respect Four's privacy.

"Yes, of course."

Three bounded off.

He had failed to coax anything out of Three. This was Five's fault, he knew. Women.

---

"Is it just me or 'ave we not 'ad any real missions lately?" Four asked over dinner. There were just four of them, One having disappeared earlier that evening.

"It's only been a few days since our last one," Two pointed out.

"You t'ink it's gonna come ta a head?" Five asked curiously.

"Ah don't know, but maybe…" Four munched his chicken thoughtfully. "Ah mean if they're doin' somethin' at da prom, it's gonna be bigger and different than anythin' they've done before."

"What da ya mean?" Five prompted.

"Ah dunno, Ah just 'ave a bad feelin' in mah gut."

"Well, Kuki did cook tonight…" Two trailed off after receiving an intense glare from Three. "I mean… It's delicious!" He shoved more food into his mouth and smiled brightly at her.

"What do you t'ink is gonna happen, Wally?" Three asked.

"Ah dunno!" Four snarled testily.

"Nothing?" Five pressed.

"No!" Four shouted. They were mocking him, he knew, but he let it go for the moment. In a lower voice he continued, "but Ah'll be damned if Ah don't figah it out."

---

"Nigel!" Eighty Six called out right as the five operatives had arrived on campus.

Four started to say something exceedingly nasty, but Three stomped on his foot and led him away. Five and Two followed them, eager to leave the two. Eighty Six had called One by his given name, so it was not business. And since there was only one goal in the immediate social future, they did not want to be in the area when Eighty Six lost her temper.

Eight Six's reverberating "WHAT!" was stuck forefront in Four's mind for the rest of the day. He felt that it accurately summed up the days events.

At lunch she had cornered Three in the janitor's closet. Four happened to be passing by and caught a glimpse of them going into the closet.

"Is there something wrong?" Three asked politely.

"Yes," Eight Six shouted vehemently.

"Does it have to do with prom?" Three asked all too innocently. Four knew that tone: she was baiting Eighty Six.

"Yes," Eighty Six said shortly. "You don't like 'im, why're ya goin' with 'im?"

"We're friends, Fannie."

"You're also friends with Wally. Friends don't date their friend's crush," Eighty Six pointed out.

"If you must know, I asked after Wally had a date," Three said crossing her arms.

That seemed to deflate Eighty Six. "Wally 'as a date?"

Three nodded.

"Wally has a date," she repeated, confused.

"A female date," Three smirked.

Eighty Six just stared. "How does that make any sense!"

Deciding that Three could fend for herself, Four continued on his way.

----

Sorry for such a short chapter guys, and the long time it took me to update. I just had my computer returned to me today (it died at the end of December), so I wanted to put this out there right away. As for when the next chapter is going to be up, I have no idea, most likely not soon. Sorry guys. Real Life shit. And I need to figure out exactly how far I'm going with it.

Again, thank you to all my reviewers! I really do love you guys.

WolfBane2: By now, I'm sure you've figured out who the boy is… and yes, it is important. More in the next chapter!

Selphie Louise: Yes, the mystery boy is known… especially to Four. As for Gucci… well, nothing fashionable is conservative anymore. Very sad. As for the slash… the last slash seen is gonna be more intense than the last one, just a heads up. Thanks for everything!

Catc10: Thanks! Actually, it did rate over a 'T' rating… well, I have no idea about ratings anymore.


	7. Emergency

Chapter Seven...

----

connection reestablished...

---

"All right team, we have a few things to go over before the dance," One started.

"Like how you ain't gonna wear brown shoes wid yo' tux," Five declared haughtily.

"Brown shoes!" Three shouted indignantly.

One stared down at his brown shoes. "What's wrong with my shoes?"

"You's wearin' a black tux," Five pointed out. "Now, if ya were wearin' powder blue pinstripes like Wally, den dere wouldn't be a problem."

"My fashion sense does not pertinent to this mission."

Three growled at him, fire in her eyes. "Wally, change shoes with Nigel!" she demanded.

"What!" One was beyond comprehending what Three was so worked up about.

"Best to just do it, mate," Four advised, eyeing Three cautiously. He had already removed his shoes and presented them to One.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered as he untied his shoes.

After they had successfully switched shoes and Three was sufficiently happy, One took the liberty of giving a motivational lecture. The rest of his team ignored him, keeping an eye out for the limousine.

"One, we know our battle stations. We've done this thousands of times," Two pointed out, efficiently quieting a disgruntled One.

"Nigel!" One's father called. "We need pictures of you and your little friends."

One blushed as his father produced an ancient camera and started to snap candid photographs.

"Fine, dad," he gritted.

The five of them lined up and, with the exception of Two and Four, smiled into the camera. Two and Four made absurd faces, and in one photograph Five elbowed Two and in another he had slung her over his shoulder.

"Da limo's here!" Three shouted excitedly.

Two, Four, and Five pressed their noses up against the glass of the window as their limousine slowed to a halt in front of One's house.

They all ran outside and piled into the limousine.

One was under the assumption that they were headed directly to the prom, but when they veered off onto a side road, he attacked his fellow operatives with a barrage of questions, ending with a mortifying "This is LIZZIE'S HOUSE!"

The four other operatives gave him questioning looks.

Four ignored One's embarrassment as he stepped out of the limousine.

"THAT'S Four's date?" he squeaked.

"Well, duh," Two muttered.

Four returned five minutes later and helped Lizzie into the limousine. They both ignored One as they spoke quietly to the other operatives. One was openly gawking.

Two broke the awkward silence when the limousine pulled into the parking lot of their final destination. "THAT is my LITTLE brother!" he wailed.

Everyone looked at Two and then out the window to see Tommy being dragged into the banquet hall by a determined Eighty Six.

Two bolted from the limousine to liberate his captive brother.

"It's gonna be one'a dem nights," Five muttered as she reluctantly went after Two.

Three ran into the building, dragging One behind her. Four and Lizzie just looked at each other, shrugged and followed.

Four had just opened the door for Lizzie when he heard Three scream. He left Lizzie behind as he ran in to locate Three. Lizzie sighed sadly. She should have known better than to assume that those five friends would go anywhere without having to work.

Four found Three screeching incoherently at Lenny, who for his part looked very smug.

"Wot did he do to you?" Four demanded tightly.

Before Three had a chance to respond, a large machine took Four by the waist and clasped a large metal object to him.

"Wot in all the hells is this!" Four demanded while writhing madly in the machine's grasp.

Lenny leered, exposing all of his teeth. Years of headgear had provided him with a perfect smile. Ginny came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's a chastity belt."

"WOT!" Four shouted.

"It is a preventive measure for students so they do not undergo lewd acts after the dance," the two Delightful Children explained together.

"Ah'm not gonna shag mah date!" Four growled crossly. The machine released him, and he wasted no time in punching Lenny.

Lenny reeled in shock but regained his balance quickly. He licked the blood from his lips.

Lizzie appeared behind Four and giggled. Of all of the operatives she had not expected Four to defend her honor, no matter how round-about he was about it. Of course she was the opposite gender that Four would be interested in anyway.

Four roughly grabbed Lizzie in one hand and Three in the other and dragged them both into the main hall.

Inside students sullenly sat in silence. The music was playing, but no one was on the dance floor and most eyes were downcast. The only sound other than the music was Two thoroughly chastising Tommy and Eighty Six.

Four dragged the two girls over to Five who was sitting alone at a table with a reflective expression on her face.

"Where's One?" she asked.

Four furrowed his brow. "Ah was gonna ask you."

"Operative down?" Three asked.

"I don' t'ink so." Five shook her head.

Lizzie sat down next to Five and studied her open toed stilettos. "You didn't tell me that you'd be working during the prom," Lizzie said quietly.

"Sorry, Sweet Cheeks," Five said not unkindly.

"Ah'm gonna go find One," Four announced. "Three, Five, please keep an eye on mah date and do, you know, girly things." He waved his arms around vaguely.

Five gave him an unimpressed look, but Three looked excited by the prospect: no matter how gay Four was, he was not girly.

Four headed directly for the men's bathroom as he heard Three call to the DJ demanding the fastest and hottest dance song in his collection.

Four found One sulking in the bathroom. He was bracing himself on the sink and staring at himself in the mirror.

"Should we assume our battle stations?" Four asked softly. He stared into One's eyes through the mirror.

"I've lost my team," One explained, breaking Four's gaze as he moved to face the boy directly.

"Wot!" Four squawked. "We're right here!"

"No, I mean I've been relieved of duty." Four thought he heard One's breath hitch.

"Just because that Bitch took us away from you does not mean that we still aren't a team," Four declared indignantly. It vaguely occurred to him that he should ask why, but he quelled that train of thought. He knew precisely why One had been essentially fired.

"To what point?" One asked. "We would have been decommissioned in a week anyway."

"You're bein' stupid!" Four shouted, exasperated.

"There is no point, Four, it's futile."

"You're just gonna give up on your classmates, your team - me?" Four growled.

One nodded.

"Damn Pommie!" Four raised his hands above his head in fury and slowly approached One.

"Wally!" One's voice was tight. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you wot you want!" Four screeched.

He reached his hands around One's head. One hand found the base of One's skull and the other found the small of his back.

"Wally?" One's voice wavered slightly.

Four violently crushed his mouth against One's. One froze as Four pressed him against the sink, bending his back into an arch. Four acted without any reserves, passionately and expertly coaxing One into response. When One had fumblingly tried to go this far before, Four had responded with more than a little resistance and One was in too much of a slump to have done much of anything. Right now, though, Four was putting all of his experience and knowledge into use – and One was feeling the arousal spiral in his gut.

There was one problem with the situation as Four saw it. He wasn't worried about not being part of One's team or about how his date was outside waiting for him. He was worried about that damn belt the Delightful Children had placed on everyone who had entered the dance, namely One and himself.

Four's hands left where they had been rooted and firmly roamed all over One's body. He hiked up One's tuxedo shirt and roughly ran his fingers up One's sides. Four buried his face into One's neck and proceeded to do things with his tongue, teeth, and lips that One hadn't even known were possible. Four found that he couldn't stop himself. Years of want had boiled down to this moment and he wasn't about to let it escape until he had everything out of his system.

One panted openly as Four's solid grip on One's flesh spiraled down to his belt – which was as far as his hands could go.

One tried to form a word but all that came out of his mouth was "Gguh!"

"Damn belt," Four growled into One's throat. "But no matter…" One felt Four smile against his skin. "There are ways to get you off that don't involve touching you…"

"Dear God!" One gasped out.

"Wallabee, actually," Four corrected, whispering sultrily into One's ear. Four had developed his bedroom voice long ago. He liked to talk, so why bother to stop when it came to sex?

One writhed in response, yielding to Four's will.

"Is this wot you wanted?" Four snarled. He then bit down hard on One's earlobe.

"No," One ground out. "But please don't stop!" Four had expected that response.

"Anyone could walk right in," Four explained, his voice heavy with lust. "They would see you at mah mercy, wantonly writhing beneath me, pinned to the marble sink in the bathroom at a very fancy banquet hall, getting fucked without me touching your cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you? But you'd rather me touch your cock. Ah bet it's glorious right now, oozing all over the place."

Four's hands molded against every curve of One's heaving torso, and as Four spoke to him, his tongue darted in and out of the shell of One's ear.

"Are you hard for me?" Four knew what he had asked was trite but One didn't. Four bit One's earlobe and knelt down in front of him. One had to grasp the counter so that he wouldn't grasp Four's hair.

"Yes," One hissed and bucked his hips. Four wasn't sure if it was in response to his question or in response to him kneeling.

He lifted One's shirt and delved his tongue into One's belly button. And twirled his tongue.

One clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming as loud as possible. His voice instead came out as a tight muffle.

"There's a good boy." Four smirked and licked his lips. He stood up and One refused to look him in the eye. "But that's not wot you wanted. You want to go out there with your team and battle evil one last time before we all are gone for good."

One nodded.

"Well, then go out there and we'll assume our battle stations." Four said it as if he had not just pleasured One in the bathroom at their prom. Pleasuring someone in the bathroom at prom had cliché written all over it, and it left a bitter taste in Four's mouth. "Actually, Ah have a better idea. You go out there and have a good time – and make sure everyone else has a good time and Ah'll take care of everything." Four had a problem and he knew of someone who could take care of it for him. "Remember, mate, you're in my shoes now and Ah'm in yours."

One simply nodded again and wandered out of the bathroom. Four was satisfied with himself when he noticed One's stride had a bit of a waddle to it.

Four looked at himself in the mirror. He had a satisfied smirk that he needed to rid himself of before he left.

After a moment he was able to compose himself as well as adjust himself enough to leave the bathroom. That wasn't what he had wanted either, but it made his point and that was what mattered.

He straightened his tie and strutted out of the bathroom just as Two and Tommy entered, still bickering.

Four winked at them.

"You didn't!" Two accused.

"How did you do it?" Tommy asked simultaneously.

"Mah secret." Four blew them a kiss as he closed the door behind him.

He sauntered up to Three on the dance floor. Three had successfully encouraged most students to go onto the dance floor and have fun. She and Five had also dragged Lizzie onto the dance floor and they seemed to be having a blast. Lizzie seemed particularly graceful. Four hadn't expected that.

He wrapped his arms around Three's waist from behind, bringing his front flush against her back.

"Kuki," he whispered into her ear. "Ah have an idea to defeat the D.C. if you'd be willin' ta help."

She nodded excitedly. The smell that clung to Four was all she needed to latch onto his train of thought perfectly.

"We need to put on a show – a hot show."

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "HEY DJ! Put on some SALSA!"

Sure enough the next song that came up was Salsa.

"You and the DJ…?" Four asked.

"Yup!"

"Hm… Let's tango, Kuki."

And they did. Remarkably well and on beat. They had cleared the dance floor and everyone stood to watch. The steps were fast and frenzied. The two complemented each other so well and it gave the feeling of choreographed sex that had been practiced into oblivion. The dance was just between the two and the onlookers were obsolete. Every so often one would make an original step that would leave the audience awed. It felt forbidden to watch something that should be very private. And that made everyone want to watch all the more. Lizzie was mesmerized by the show and so was One, although One still could not bring himself to look at Four.

As the lengthy song concluded, Four and Three shared an enthusiastic kiss, making a show of it.

"That's hot," someone muttered in awe. Everyone else applauded animatedly.

Three and Four bowed deeply. As Four rose he locked eyes with his target: Lenny of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. Four winked and he noticed Lenny's breath hitch.

"Ah'm gonna bail 'im up," Four announced to Three.

Five overheard and took charge. "'Ight, Three, you keep Lizzie busy while Two and I are going ta tear up da dance floor. D'ough it'll be hard ta follow what you's just did."

Four nodded and wove his way out of the crowd and toward Lenny.

"Hello, Lenny," Four purred. He pulled the boy into an alcove, stealthily avoiding the adult supervision. "Did you miss me?"

That was all the warning Four gave before he crashed into Lenny, fervently sucking at his lips. Lenny groaned in appreciation, wrapping his arms tightly around Four's waist.

"Yes," Lenny gasped around Four's adventurous tongue. "You always tease."

Four smirked against Lenny's mouth. Four's hands stealthily found their way under Lenny's suit jacket and showed Lenny the knowledge he had acquired during his absence. Lenny moaned throatily, involuntarily tightening his grasp on Four's waist. Their lips collided fiercely, waging a war that Four was not going to lose. Lenny broke away to catch his breath, panting unevenly.

"Lenny," Four whispered sultry into his ear. "Do you want me to talk to you like before?"

Lenny growled an affirmation as Four attacked Lenny's neck. Lenny made up precisely one fifth of the children at the dance without a chastity belt on. Four had recognized this as an advantage, not just as a source of anger and proof that the world was indeed not fair.

Four wasted no time in burying his hands in Lenny's pants. Four busied his mouth with Lenny's throat, scanning his memory for ever sensitive spot he could find. As Four realized that he could remember every spot that made Lenny squirm, he also realized that he had missed this – this fraternizing with the enemy. It was the risk that gave it its thrill, but it was also the risk that gave it its passion. Their affair was like a dangerous dance: side step to avoid detection, pivot to avoid a blow, bow to avoid swing. It was boxing at its finest.

And Four was damn good at it.

Lenny had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, but a faint mewl escaped from his throat in between pants.

"Ah don't remember you bein' this responsive – been havin' a dry spell?"

"Been waiting," Lenny gasped out.

"For?" Four purred, still working on Lenny's neck.

"You to give up on your leader."

Four growled dangerously. "He's not – " Four's first reaction was to defend One's honor, but losing his temper now would not be conducive to his plan – and certainly wouldn't fix his problem. "He's not mah leader anymore."

Lenny's guard immediately dropped and his heart rate increased. He was very aware of Four's hand in his pants and what exactly that hand was doing. Lenny was very familiar with that hand and his body remembered it too well.

With a reluctant groan, Lenny removed the talented hand from his pants.

Four broke his contact on Lenny's neck to look up at him questioningly.

"Not here." Lenny's voice was hoarse. "Follow me."

Lenny led Four to the bathroom - and the dance floor just happened to be between them and their destination.

Four caught Three's eye and nodded slightly. Three smiled broadly. Unfortunately Three wasn't the only one to notice. One was on his way to intercept Four and Lenny. Thankfully, Three noticed One as well and intercepted him before could interfere.

"You haven't danced with me all night…"

"But – "

"Dance!" Even with his back turned Four could feel the fire in Three's eyes.

"Yes, Kuki," One responded meekly.

The door to the bathroom closed behind them.

"I've been waiting for this since you showed up for school in those shorts…"

Four let Lenny push him against the wall and ravish him. Very soon Four was babbling incoherently. "Ah want you to touch me. Ah need it – Ah need you."

Lenny looked down at the belt preventing his access and snarled.

"Gawd, Lenny! Finish me off! Touch me!" Four continued to babble.

Lenny detached himself from Four and stared at him biting his lower lip in turmoil. Four was sandwiched between him and the wall and was all but writhing in pleasure. The way Four's hair clung together with sweat and plastered itself to his forehead was delicious. Lenny bent down and nibbled along Four's jaw line causing more gibberish.

Lenny broke away with a curse. Four looked up at him with a glazed expression.

"Undo it," Lenny growled.

"Huh?" Four asked.

"Ginny, undo it," Lenny repeated.

When Four realized that Lenny was not speaking to him, he tried successfully not to smirk.

Four heard a faint, irritated "what?"

Lenny repeated himself again.

"Why? Are you okay? You sound like you just ran a marathon! Oh – "

"Damnit, Ginny, undo it!"

"Fine!"

Four felt the belt slip down his legs. He couldn't control his smirk any more, but when Lenny delved into his pants and his pants fell to his knees the smirk faded into a contented smile.

Vaguely Four heard One shout "Battle stations!" But he found himself too preoccupied to respond. After all, he had done all the hard work, surely his teammates could pick up some of the slack.

Four and Lenny stayed in the bathroom until they were well and finished and so was the battle outside. Two had even made his corny pun.

Lenny never gave any indication as to hearing the ruckus outside of their own little world, but Four was sure he was very much aware.

When they finally emerged, the Kids Next Door had defeated the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. One part of Four was upset with missing out on the last battle, but the other, larger part was too satisfied to care.

Lenny was swiftly taken captive by Five who kept muttering about "flamers" under her breath.

"Yay Four!" Three shouted as she tackled him in a bruising hug. "We did it!"

One was in absolute horror when he finally figured out exactly what had happened.

"Your superhero figahed it out," Four stated proudly.

"For the last time, Four, you are NOT a superhero!" One said in exasperation.

"Have you ever slept with him?" Tommy sang out. "Now that is one super power!"

One sputtered.

Lenny smirked.

Three agreed.

After a moment of comprehension, Two shouted. "You've slept with my BROTHER?"

Four chuckled weakly.

Eighty-Six's eyes bulged from her skull.

"My brain!" Two shouted. "I need to bleach my brain!"

"Dere, dere, hon. Five'll cure ya with lots a' nice heterosexual sex, a'ight?" Two whimpered but brightened slightly.

"Four, a word, please," One asked.

Four nodded and followed One outside, well aware of what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry," One said.

That was not what Four was expecting.

"I've been a real prat of late and… well, I didn't mean to put so much distance between us."

"It's been done, whethah you wanted it ta happen or not. Yeah, you make me crack a fat, but that's not going to stop me from going on with mah life. Now, if you don't mind, my date is the only person Ah haven't danced with all night."

One blushed as Four went back inside.

----

One was the first to break contact entirely. He had the ocean between them and him, and he used that as his excuse. One time Four yelled at him for this, but it did no good.

Two visited Four once in a while. They went out from time to time, but they each had their own friends, their own life. By junior year, they ceased their meetings.

Five visited Four once and Two three times in Boston. She did find herself a surfer, but that relationship did not last longer than six months. She wrote to everyone every so often but never enough.

Three wrote to him about once every month. She was busy with school, and she was doing very well for herself. She was convinced that her boyfriend was going to propose to her soon and once they graduated they would marry. Her next letter confirmed this. Four took a bus down to Rhode Island to visit her. The rock on her finger was huge.

Four was accepted into law school. He had always been good at debating; now he could actually be paid to do so. His common sense had grown in sometime during his sophomore year of college. The summer after he graduated, he attended Three's wedding. She looked beautiful and so did her groom. One, Two, and Five attended too. The next day all five ex-operatives went out for dinner, full of promises to keep in touch faithfully and apologies for breaking contact over the past four years.

Four received a letter from each ex-operative irregularly and sent his own out only at holiday time. He informed them all of his wonderful opportunities in the world of law; he informed them of his boyfriend from Westchester County; he informed them of his mother's death.

Three years later the letters stopped altogether.

---

end transmission...

---

I apologize that this part took way to long to be published. As I mentioned before I found a huge plot hole that needed to be filled in and I needed to tone down the bathroom scenes. A lot of personal stuff going on in my life too. That and I've been rather reluctant to part with this fic. I realize that this is a very dissatisfying ending, but I did say that in the very first chapter. That, however, is the end. No sequel. And let me point out once again, that this fic is dedicated to those who've forgotten about high school once they've escaped.

I'd like to thank everybody who's read and reviewed or just read. A special thanks to WolfBane2, andromedacblack, Don't Panic, catc10, Selphie Louise, some chick, issie, teakettle and scone, DyingStar, Cadenza Cavatina, FireHawk038, and Sailor Venus.

Aussie Slang:

To bail somebody up: corner someone physically

Figjam: Fuck I'm Good Just Ask Me

Crack a fat: have an erection

Bastard: a term of endearment or a term of insult

Bodgy: defective

Pommie: English born

Begun: June 14th, 2004

Finished: May 27, 2006


End file.
